Dangerous Daycare
by Iono
Summary: What happens when five potentially dangerous toddlers, a peace-loving child with a war-loving psycho kid, a long haired big brother and his little suck-up and more familiar faces are brought to daycare by their moms, dads and guardians?


  
Disclaimer: I am merely borrowing the personalities, names and surroundings of Gundam for this story and none of them are originally mine. (I wish!)  
  
Dangerous Daycare  
By Hot Head  
  
A/N :What happens when five potentially dangerous toddlers, a peace-loving child with a war-loving psycho kid, a long haired big brother and his little suck-up and more familiar faces are brought to daycare by their moms, dads and guardians? Remember writing part two will take time cause im currently writting Heart Of Space... I just wrote this one day at school.  
  
PART ONE: LET THE GAMES BEGIN  
  
[At the St. Gabrielle Daycare, kids are being dropped off in a play pen. Heero and the little gang are running a muck as the daycare supervisors, the Gundam engineer, is running around trying to control them. All of them are all younger though their personalities shows.]  
  
Wufei: Bakabakashii (stupid/absurd/ridiculous)! Bakamono (stupid person)!Quatre, give me the ball!  
  
Quatre: Say please!  
  
Wufei: "Please" is for little weaklings like you! Give me!  
  
Quatre: You're not nice! Say please!  
  
Wufei: No, you baby!   
  
Quatre: You're mean, Chang (starts crying and runs to Instructor H, hugging his knees)!  
  
Wufei: Beautiful victory, Nataku (he talks to a little custom made action figure of his Gundam as he takes the ball)!  
  
Relena: That wasn't nice, Wufei.  
  
Wufei: War is war, Relena and I've won.  
  
Relena: Say sorry to him!  
  
Wufei: No, his a cry baby and I take orders from no one, especially not from a little weakling   
onna (woman) like you.  
  
Master O: Wufei! Come here and say sorry to little Master Winner.  
  
Wufei: (shakes his fists in fury as he looks at Relena and Master O with a stubborn, angry   
expression) Oh, fine (runs over to Quatre, Instructor H and Master O)! (mutters) Justice will be serve-ed one day.  
  
[Relena laughs and walks over to Heero and Trowa having a staring contest to see who's more focused and who would breakdown first. They were playing for blocks She watches them as they stare at each other with emotionless expressions. Then Relena begins to get bored and startles Heero by saying...]  
  
Relena: There's no need for this competition or fight or whatever!  
  
Heero: (jumps) What the?  
  
Trowa: I win.  
  
Heero: What? How?  
  
Trowa: You lost, that's how.  
  
Heero: That wasn't fair, Relena got in my way.  
  
Trowa: Still, I win (picks up blocks and juggles them).  
  
Heero: (to Relena) Get out of here! Leave me alone.  
  
Relena: No.  
  
Heero:You made me lose.  
  
Relena:I was protecting you from a fight.  
  
Heero: What? What the doody are you talking about?  
  
Relena: Heero, don't be so mean.  
  
Heero: Buzz off, onna (woman).  
  
Relena: No, I'm not leaving you.  
  
Heero: If you don't, I'll destroy ... your hair! I'll cut it, burn it and feed it to my dog.  
  
Relena: That puppy you have at home? (giggles)  
  
Heero: Yeah, it'll destroy you, too.  
  
Relena: Your lying! You won't cut my hair.  
  
Heero: You think that.  
  
Relena: C'mon Heero! Destroy it! Come and destroy my hair!  
  
[Heero starts running after Heero, which she doesn't anticipate. They chase EACH OTHER (Heero running after her with safety scissors and alternates, every once and a while, to Relena who tries to hug him). Trowa gets up, still juggling the blocks and walks over to Dorothy who is braiding Duo's hair as Duo is coloring a picture of his Gundam.]  
  
Trowa: What are you doing?  
  
Dorothy: Braiding Duo's hair.  
  
Trowa: Why?  
  
Dorothy: Because it's getting too long (points at his braid which is half way down his back).  
  
Duo: (mutters to Trowa) Like her eyebrows.  
  
Dorothy: I heard that (uses his head and braid like a yo-yo as she smacks his head at the same time).  
  
Duo: Ouch! You screw up my picture, Dorothy. (points to floor) You made me color the floor.  
  
Dorothy: Too bad and I'll screw up your face if you make funs of me again, baka (idiot). (mutters to herself) I love fighting.  
  
[Trowa sits down. Doctor J and the other engineers wave farewell to the children's mommy's and daddy's and guardians as the hand out lollipops bigger than their little mouths. As time passes, they enter the main room behide the waiting room where the play pen was. There Quatre and Dorothy fight to the death (or maybe until one of them cries) with fake fencing swords. Meanwhile, Heero, Wufei and Duo are playing monkey-in-the-middle with Relena as the monkey and Lucrezia pretends to cook in a small play-kitchen for Milliardo and Trowa who sit in steady silence (with an occasional mutters and statements).]  
  
Trowa: (blurts out) Who are you?  
  
Milliardo: Call me Peacecraft or Mill. Who are you?  
  
Trowa: I'm nameless. You can call me "no name" but they call me Trowa Barton.  
  
Milliardo: Oh.  
  
Trowa: Aren't you and that girl a little to old to be in daycare?  
  
Milliardo: Hey! I'm seven and I've been here since I was three. Don't ex--ex--expeck-- expected I'm going to leave right way.  
  
Trowa: So.   
  
Milliardo: Huh? Anyway, your a little kid, you won't under--understand.  
  
Trowa: I'm only three but I'm more of a big person than you.  
  
Milliardo: You making fun of me?  
  
Trowa: Depen-sed. Are you Milliardo? Because he's easy to make fun of because he's damu(dumb).  
  
Milliardo: What?! Want to take this to the play pen!  
  
[They are interrupted by Lucrezia who had open a bag of mini-muffins she proclaimed as her own. They ate with caution and then made disgusted faces. Lucrezia stuffed them with bananas and peppermints but they were forced to finished all of it. Soon, these future pilots had tummy-aches. The two sat there in anguish as they noticed things began to fly across the room. Heero, Quatre, Wufei, Duo, Relena and Dorothy were playing dodgeball with various toys in the room. Suddenly, a Barbie clocked Milliardo in the head.]  
  
Milliardo: Ouch! (begins to tear and stutter) That hurt... My head hurts...  
  
Lucrezia: Are you crying, Millie?  
  
Milliardo: No! (wipes tears from faces as more pour down his face) I'm not!  
  
Lucrezia: You are! (whispers to Milliardo) Stop it, Millie. These little kids will think your weak.  
  
Milliardo: (whispers) I can't help it. I want my mommy.  
  
Lucrezia: Millie, stop! (shakes her head in shame and pity) Wait here.  
  
[Lucrezia runs to one of the toy chest and manages to dodge a toy train and teddy-bear. She returns to the table where Milliardo is crying and sees Trowa had join this ridiculous game. She has with her, her white bicycle helmut with Milliardo's white eye mask from Halloween (he was the Phantom of the Opera).]  
  
Lucrezia: Wear this.  
  
Milliardo: (sniffles as his tears slowly stop and dry on his face) Why?  
  
Lucrezia: So you don't get hits in the head and no one will see if you are crying or not.  
  
Milliardo: (putting the items on) You do not have to do any--any--anytwig for me.  
  
Lucrezia: I alway have to.  
  
Milliardo: (sits up in pride) I feel better.  
  
Lucrezia: (sarcastically) Good, Millie, you crybaby.   
  
Milliardo: I'm not Milliardo Peacecraft.  
  
Lucrezia: What? Then who are you?  
  
Milliardo: I'm Zechs Mar--Mar-- (taps his temples)  
  
Lucrezia: (interrupts and thinks of a word beginning with Mar) Marquise? Is that it?  
  
Zechs: Yes.  
  
Lucrezia: You really need to use that Hook-On-Phonics you Mom bought you.  
  
Zech: Hmm.  
  
[The dodgeball match had ended and they finished there afternoon snack which was pb&j sandwiches with warm milk (the ultimate weapon to get kids to sleep though they were wide awake). A few other kids came after snacktime. There was one child about Relena's age named Hilde Schbeiker, and two of Lucrezia's age named Catherine Bloom and Lady Une. As two o'clock passed, they all started the war game."  
  
Heero: Three teams as use-al. Pilots, Bad Pilots and the twee-huggers.  
  
Relena: Let make names for our teams.  
  
Heero: Shut up, twee-hugger, this my game.  
  
Relena: This game is just all about fighting though.  
  
Heero: (lowers head) That's all I can do.  
  
[There is brief silence as the little children reflect.]  
  
Relena: So can we change the names on the teams, now?  
  
Heero: No, twee-hugger!  
  
Relena: I'm always a twee-hugger! I wanna be's a pirot!  
  
Heero: No!  
  
Zechs: (interrupts) Why don't we change them?  
  
Heero: (gives Zechs a cold, hard stare) This is my game and my em--emeny are the ones who stand in my way.  
  
Zechs: No, I'm your ally. Remember yesterday.  
  
Heero: I have no allies. I can see my emeny now. I see my emeny infront of me.  
  
Lucrezia: (interrupts) Now, now. We no need to fights about this. Let's have names today and no names tomorrow.   
  
Heero: Fine (leans against the wall with his arms crossed and vacant expression).  
  
Lucrezia: Good and since Relena suggested the idea, she gets to name them (Heero grunts).  
  
Relena: Okay. (thinks hard) Well, the twee-huggers are now peace-y-fits from ABCD.  
  
Sally: What kind of name is that?  
  
Relena: Hey! I don't know my whole elepha-bet. Anyway, the bad pilots will be... (thinks hard)   
Oh, I know. They will be Oz from the book mommy reads me. Next team will be ... (thinks hard enough to give her a headache), how about the Rainbow Stars!  
  
Zechs: That's a horrible name.  
  
Relena: (arrogantly) Then what dink it should be.  
  
Zechs: I dunno. What do you think it should be? (glances at Heero)  
  
Heero: (gets off the wall and walks over to them) Gun-dam.  
  
[Everyone is silent. There mouths were either hanging open or covered by their hands. Some of them were shocked and appalled.]  
  
Quatre: (whispers but is loud enough for everyone to hear) Heero said the "d" word.  
  
Hilde: Oyaoya (my goodness)! Your bad, Heero.  
  
Heero: Oh, gee! I didn't mean the "d" word. I meant the things beaver make to block the river!  
  
[Everyone said, "OH!" and smiled reassuringly to each other.]  
  
Trowa: So, we pick teams?  
  
Une: (innocently) I guess... (suddenly she gets a serious, cold look and puts on her glasses) Let's fight.  
  
Duo: Same captains.   
  
Heero: All right. I pick first (points to Duo).  
  
Duo: Yes!  
  
Relena: I pick next (points to Dorothy).  
  
Dorothy: I'm real honored, Miss Lena.  
  
Zechs: My turn? (Lucrezia nods) Okay (points to Lucrezia).  
  
[This went on for a while. When the teams were finally assembled, they built their bases. On Heero's team, there was Duo, Trowa, and Wufei. On Relena's team, there was Sally, Quatre and Dorothy. On Zechs team, there was Lucrezia, Une and Hilde. Catherine was left to being an entertainer because she made the teams uneven. The preparations were very difficult, and precise. First, both pilot teams were to build mobile suits (from markers, tape and cardboard boxes they tied their bodies. Then all three team had to make forts.   
  
Each team had difficult tasks too. ABCD's job was to stop the violence by words (which was why they always lost). Oz's job was to conquer, destroy or use the colonies (colonies were many little containers, with little Lego people inside, that were spread all over the room) ABCD built and defeat team Gundam. Team Gundam's job was to stop the violence and protect the colonies by bringing them to their base (including destroying every last trace of Oz).  
  
The bases were in the corners of the room and soon they were ready for combat. When all was set, all three team were planning their mode of attack but all the war games they played started with a speech from the "twee-huggers" and then something unexpected would happen.]  
  
[Relena stepped on a box cleared her throat.]  
  
Relena: War. No. We doesn't need it in Space. To propose peace and give new meanings to peace and Space, we have built a new colony called... (consults Dorothy who whispers something to her) the peaceful L3's X18999.  
  
Duo: (chuckles) Hey! Das wheres Trowa lives!  
  
Trowa: Something funny about da?  
  
Duo: (lowers his head) No.  
  
Relena: (continues) We hope there's lots of peace, bunches of love and much peace.  
  
[Suddenly, something flew from across the room, hitting the box under Relena, causing her to fall. Then Une ran to Relena and held her as Lucrezia tied her up. They dragged her over to their base as she cried and yelled.]  
  
Relena: Not fair! Your both seven!  
  
Heero: (whispers to himself) Relena...no.  
  
Duo: (smiles mischievously) So you like Relena?  
  
Heero: (gains an angry expression) Grr! (punches Duo in the stomach).  
  
Zechs: (yells from across the room) Look at that! They're hitting each other! Ha!  
  
[Oz team laughs their pants of as Heero helps Duo up.]  
  
END OF PART ONE 


End file.
